Space-based systems may work with ground stations for communication of command and control, telemetry, and mission data. Often times there are multiple ground stations used as part of the same system to provide increased access or contact time. These ground stations are typically self-contained, meaning that each station independently closes the communications link. Resilient virtual ground (RVG) is a network of receivers that may be used to increase the channel capacity of space-to-ground communications links. An RVG system may leverage the proliferation of terrestrial mobile infrastructure, broadband access and cloud computing to decrease cost of deployment and implementation. Within an RVG system, receivers are distributed across a deployment area. Within the deployment area receivers may be tuned to the same radio frequency (RF) band and multiple receivers may be simultaneously in the satellite transmit beam. The RVG increases channel capacity by coherent combination of the receivers that are simultaneously in the satellite transmit beam. A single RVG receiver may not need to close the communications link with the satellite. Receiver locations are spatially diverse so that RVG is inherently resilient and difficult to jam.
Terrestrial communication service towers (e.g., mobile towers) are excellent potential site locations due to their spatial distribution and existing infrastructure which includes power and connectivity to the internet. Communications service tower sites will often lease tower space and resources. It is envisioned that an RVG system would proliferate low cost radios wherever available infrastructure exists. The notion of ground site link, contact, and availability within an RVG is different than with a traditional satellite ground station.